Cuentos de las Hechiceras
by xp2011
Summary: 3 bellas mujeres con poderes mágicos tienen una misión: proteger a los inocentes y combatir a las fuerzas del mal. Compilación de shots.
1. Un día de niños mágicos

Ambientación: séptima temporada (entre los episodios "la bruja del séptimo año (the seven year witch)" y "los muertos se revelan (death becomes then)").

Suena el timbre en la casa Halliwell y Paige va a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, Darryl está ahí.

Hola, Paige – dijo Darryl.

Hola, Darryl – respondió Paige - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Quiero que cuides a estos 2 niños – dijo Darryl mientras sostenía a Kari y John Rojas, una pareja de hermanos – Sus familiares están lejos y me pidieron que los cuidara, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

Claro, Darryl, no hay problema – dijo Paige.

Paige los cuidará, niños – le dijo Darryl a Kari y John – Pórtense bien.

Debo irme, Paige – le dijo Darryl a Paige – Volveré en la noche por ellos.

Que la pases bien – dijo Paige mientras Darryl se iba.

Kari y John son 2 niños en apariencia adorables, pero bastante traviesos. Después de entrar a la casa, se pusieron a corretear por todos lados, a pesar de los intentos de Paige por controlarlos. Entre los correteos, los niños entraron a la cocina y descubrieron que la cocina estaba desordenada.

Oye, Kari, ¿Qué te parece jugar con todo eso? – le preguntó John a Kari.

Buena idea – respondió Kari entusiasmada – Juguemos a los espadachines.

Kari y John agarraron cada uno un cuchillo y se pusieron a jugar. Paige, al ver esto, quedó horrorizada.

Oigan, niños, dejen eso – dijo Paige.

Tú no eres nadie para decirnos eso – contestó John.

De acuerdo – dijo Paige - ¡Cuchillos!

Y los cuchillos orbitaron hacia las manos de Paige. Los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos.

¿Acaso no saben que esto es peligroso? – dijo Paige en tono de reproche.

Sí, lo que tú digas – contestó Kari, con desdén – Vaya, veo un lindo patio trasero.

¡A la carga! – dijo John, enérgico.

John y Kari fueron corriendo al patio trasero y cuando Paige se disponía a perseguirlos, un Anciano se le apareció orbitando.

Temo que no podré combatir demonios hoy – dijo Paige – Tengo 2 pequeños demonios que cuidar.

Lo sé, Paige – respondió el Anciano – Lidiar con la magia no es fácil.

Mientras el Anciano hablaba, Kari y John volvieron del patio trasero muy sucios. Se secaron con la túnica del Anciano, haciendo que Paige se tapara la cara en señal de vergüenza. El Anciano volteó a mirar y al ver a los niños, sonrió.

Vamos, Paige – le dijo el Anciano a Paige – Son solo niños, no podrían hacerle daño a alguien.

¿En serio? – exclamó Paige, incrédula – Estos niños estaban jugando con cuchillos.

Tienen derecho a divertirse – dijo el Anciano – Solo ten paciencia.

Díselo a Piper y te volará en pedacitos – dijo Paige mientras el Anciano se iba orbitando.

En ese instante llegó Phoebe. Paige se le acercó entusiasmada.

Llegaste como caída del cielo, hermana – dijo Paige.

Vaya, gracias por el cumplido – respondió Phoebe.

Phoebe vio el desorden en la sala y quedó pasmada.

Paige, ¿qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Phoebe.

Paige le explicó a Phoebe la situación.

Me encantan los niños, así que puedo arreglarlo – dijo Phoebe, contenta - ¿Sabes dónde están?

Por ahí – respondió Paige.

Phoebe se fue a buscar a Kari y John.

Mientras tanto, en el inframundo, un demonio vestido de traje y corbata se le acercó a su líder, conocido como el Padrino.

Tengo buenas noticias, Padrino – dijo el demonio – Nuestro vidente acaba de localizar a los hermanos Rojas.

¿En serio? – preguntó el Padrino - ¿Dónde están?

En San Francisco, en casa de las Hechiceras – respondió el demonio – Sugiero que vayamos a atacarlos.

Es muy peligroso – dijo el Padrino – Pero hay que impedir que esos niños arruinen nuestros planes. Ve por los demás. Diles que vamos a atacar.

De vuelta en la casa Halliwell, Paige va al ático y encuentra a Phoebe contándole una historia a Kari y John.

¿Tienen hambre, niños? – preguntó Phoebe.

Sí, mucha – respondió Kari – Vamos a acomodarnos.

John usó telekinesis para acercar un baúl mientras que Kari hizo aparecer 2 pequeñas sillitas. Phoebe y Paige estaban mirando aquello y no lo podían creer.

¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Paige? – preguntó Phoebe.

Creo que es hora de contarles quienes somos – respondió Paige – Iré abajo por comida y a arreglar el desorden antes de que Piper y Leo vuelvan.

En el inframundo, Zankou estaba en su rutina de sentir a sus rivales.

Así que la mafia demoníaca va por los hermanos Rojas – dijo Zankou a uno de sus secuaces.

Esos son criminales de cuello blanco – respondió el demonio – Ya nos deben mucho.

Es hora de que aprendan la lección – dijo Zankou.

En la casa Halliwell, Paige estaba arreglando el desorden cuando Leo y Piper llegaron.

Vaya, parece que nos perdimos de una pelea con demonios – dijo Piper.

¿Qué sucede, Paige? – preguntó Leo.

Paige explicó la situación. Luego preguntó por Wyatt y Chris.

Están en la Escuela de Magia – respondió Piper – Hoy hay una actividad especial.

¿Dónde están esos niños? – preguntó Leo.

En el ático, con Phoebe – respondió Paige – Y tienen poderes mágicos.

Para cuando Leo, Piper y Paige llegaron al ático, Phoebe ya les había contado sobre las habilidades mágicas de ella y sus hermanas, dejando a Kari y John impresionados. Cuando Phoebe notó a Leo y Piper, los presentó con los niños. Luego los niños hicieron una demostración de sus poderes.

Impresionante – dijo Piper – Espero que no se conviertan al mal.

¿Dónde están sus padres? – preguntó Paige.

Mamá está muerta, y papá está en la cárcel – respondió John.

En la prisión estatal, Leo visitó a Luis, el padre de los niños. Luis vestía un overol anaranjado y tenía bigote y tatuajes.

Después de que Amanda muriera – decía Luis, refiriéndose a su esposa y madre de los niños - quería revelar el secreto pronto, pero no alcancé a decirlo.

¿Cuándo te enteraste de que esos niños tenían poderes? – preguntó Leo.

Después del nacimiento de éstos – respondió Luis – Son niños buenos que han sufrido mucho.

Mientras tanto, en el ático, las hermanas estaban recitando un hechizo para contactar con la madre de los niños, pero resultaron contactando a la abuela Penny.

Hola, mis niñas – dijo Penny.

Hola, abuela – dijeron las hermanas, respondiendo el saludo.

Penny explicó que el espíritu de Amanda estaba ocupado y que entonces decidió tomar su lugar. Luego, las hermanas explicaron la situación.

Es hora de aplicar tácticas de la vieja escuela – dijo Penny.

De pronto se oyeron gritos escaleras abajo. Las hermanas fueron a investigar y se encontraron que Kari y John estaban siendo aterrorizados por el Padrino y sus secuaces de la mafia demoníaca.

¡Oigan! – dijo Piper al padrino - ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Así que son las Hechiceras – dijo el Padrino – Estos niños son una molestia para mí, y voy a acabar con esa molestia.

¿Tú y cuantos más? – le dijo Zankou al Padrino – Nos debes mucho, Padrino.

Cierra la boca – dijo el Padrino.

Piper hizo explotar al Padrino. Luego, Zankou y las hermanas destruyeron al resto de la mafia demoníaca.

Gracias por quitarme un peso de encima – dijo Zankou antes de irse flameando.

¿Están bien, niños? – preguntó Phoebe.

Sí, estamos bien – dijo Kari mientras ella y John salían de su escondite bajo la mesa del comedor.

Era de noche y Leo ya había regresado de la prisión. Penny, Leo, las hermanas y los niños Rojas estaban en la sala.

Ustedes tienen habilidades especiales, niños – le dijo Penny a Kari y John – Úsenlas sabiamente.

De pronto, sonó el timbre. Paige fue a abrir y era Darryl.

Hola, Paige – dijo Darryl.

Hola, Darryl – dijo Paige - ¿Vienes por los niños?

Así es – respondió Darryl.

Paige les dijo a Kari y John que era tiempo de irse. Kari y John agradecieron a todos por las enseñanzas recibidas ese día.

Benditos sean – dijo Penny.

Kari y John se despidieron de la familia Halliwell y luego se fueron con Darryl. Mientras salían de la casa, Darryl les preguntó si se divirtieron.

Las hermanas Halliwell son geniales – dijo John, contento.

Quisiera volver algún día – agregó Kari.


	2. El llamado inglés

**La siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Las brujas".**

Ambientación: meses después de "Por siempre Hechiceras (Forever Charmed)"

Londres, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña.

Victor se encuentra de vacaciones en esa ciudad cuando al pasear por un vecindario residencial, ve a un niño jugando en el jardín de una casa. El nombre del niño era Erik. Luego ve a una mujer mayor acercarse a Erik. Dicha mujer le ofrece una serpiente a Erik, pero éste, asustado, llama a su abuela. La abuela del niño salió de esa casa e hizo que la mujer mayor se fuera.

Disculpe, no pude evitar ver lo que pasó – dijo Victor a la abuela del niño.

Descuide, es una situación corriente en esta familia – respondió la abuela, llamada Helga – Las brujas malvadas son un constante dolor de cabeza.

Sé de unas personas que podrían ayudarlos – dijo Victor.

Suena genial, pero mi nieto y yo tenemos que irnos al sur – respondió Helga – Es probable que para cuando lleguen esas personas que dices, ya estemos allá.

No se preocupe, ya que esas personas pueden ir a cualquier parte – dijo Victor – Por cierto, me llamo Victor.

Me llamo Helga – respondió Helga – Y mi nieto se llama Erik.

Mientras Victor acompañaba a Helga y Erik a una "ciudad balneario" del sur de Inglaterra, Helga le contaba que ella y su nieto eran noruegos, y que tras la muerte de los padres de Erik, ellos se fueron a vivir a Londres. También Helga le contó a Victor que llevaban mucho tiempo enfrentando a las brujas malvadas, a las que aprendieron a reconocer.

En la "ciudad balneario", Victor estaba en la playa. Luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie mirando, Victor sacó de su bolsillo un papel, lo desdobló y se dispuso a leerlo.

Poder de las 3, manifiéstate; no desampares al inocente; ven aquí, te necesito; ven aquí, no tardes – leyó Victor.

Al instante, aparecieron 4 nubes de lucecitas blancas, que desaparecieron revelando a Piper, Phoebe, Paige y Leo.

Eres una genio, Phoebe – dijo Paige a Phoebe – Sabía que ese hechizo funcionaría.

Bienvenidos al sur de Inglaterra – dijo Victor – Lamento interrumpir sus actividades, pero un muchacho inocente está en peligro.

Salvar inocentes es nuestra especialidad – respondió Piper - ¿De quién se trata?

Victor explicó la situación con lujo de detalles. De repente, Helga apareció y se acercó al grupo.

Las reconozco. Son Piper, Phoebe y Paige – dijo Helga – Son las Hechiceras, las brujas más poderosas sobre la faz de la Tierra, la máxima encarnación del bien.

Wow, gracias por el cumplido – dijo Piper.

¿Quién es el caballero apuesto? – preguntó Helga.

Me llamo Leo – dijo Leo, presentándose – Soy el esposo de Piper.

Ella es Helga, la abuela de nuestro inocente – dijo Victor.

Empiezo a creer que estas personas nos ayudarán – dijo Helga a Victor.

Helga llevó al grupo hacia su hotel y en su habitación halló una nota de Erik, diciendo que se iba a la sala de conferencias del hotel. Efectivamente, Erik estaba en la sala de conferencias del hotel jugando con un videojuego portátil. Erik era un niño de unos 12 años, rubio y con anteojos de montura gruesa, lo que le daba un aspecto de nerd. Paige se apareció orbitando en esa habitación y al llegar, vio a Erik.

Hola, Erik – dijo Paige.

Hola – dijo Erik, sorprendido - ¿Quién eres tú?

Me llamo Paige. No te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño – dijo Paige – Tu abuela me habló mucho de tí.

De pronto, un grupo de mujeres mayores, fingiendo ser miembros de una organización de beneficencia, entran a la sala. Paige se llevó a Erik a una zona remota de la sala. Una vez cerradas las puertas, las mujeres se quitaron sus pelucas y sus guantes, revelando que son calvas y con uñas terminadas en garras. La que dirigía el grupo tenía una cara horrorosa.

Ellas son brujas malvadas – dijo Erik – La de la cara horrorosa es su líder. Mi abuela me enseñó a reconocerlas.

Que horror – dijo Paige.

La líder de las brujas malvadas reveló que los niños debían ser exterminados y sugirió agregar una poción a dulces y golosinas. Esa poción era conocida como "fórmula 68" y convertía a los niños en ratones. Para demostrarlo, hizo venir a un niño llamado Bruno, prometéndole chocolates. Para cuando Bruno llegó a la sala, las brujas malvadas se habían puesto sus disfraces. La líder del grupo le dio a Bruno un chocolate contaminado con esa poción y Bruno se transformó instantáneamente en un ratón, para placer del grupo. Paige y Erik estaban horrorizados.

Ratón transformado – dijo Paige, susurrando.

Eso hizo que Bruno, convertido en ratón, fuera orbitado hacia donde estaban Paige y Erik.

Consérvalo, Erik – le dijo Paige a Erik – Mis hermanas y yo lo sacaremos de ésta.

¡Huele a niño! – dijo una de las del grupo.

Debemos irnos – dijo Paige.

Para cuando el grupo había llegado al escondite, Paige, Erik y Bruno habían huido orbitando.

En la habitación de Helga y Erik, Bruno estaba sobre una silla mientras las Halliwell estaban leyendo un papel con un hechizo escrito.

Invocamos el poder de las 3 para acabar con un mal rato. Regresa a este inocente a la normalidad antes de que se lo coma el gato – recitaron Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

Inmediatamente, Bruno regresó a la normalidad, agradeciendo a las hermanas por lo que hicieron.

Ven, Erik – le dijo Paige a Erik – Quiero que conozcas a la familia.

Paige presentó a Erik con Piper, Leo y Phoebe. Pero cuando Erik estaba estrechando la mano de Phoebe, ésta recibió la siguiente premonición:

_Erik era raptado por las brujas malvadas y era obligado a beber de la poción. Inmediatamente después, Erik se convertía en ratón._

¿Qué viste, Phoebe? – preguntó Piper a Phoebe.

Erik está en peligro – dijo Phoebe – Las brujas malvadas vendrán por él.

¿Alguien tiene cristales? – dijo Victor – Necesitamos mantenerlos a salvo mientras se nos ocurre algo.

¡Cristales! ¡círculo! – dijo Paige, haciendo orbitar un grupo de cristales ya dispuestos en torno a la habitación.

Ahora necesitamos una poción destructora – dijo Piper.

Tengo una idea – dijo Leo – Podríamos usar la fórmula 68 como parte de la poción y arrojarla a la comida, de modo que solo afecte a las brujas malvadas.

Esto me recuerda a la película "Las brujas" – dijo Phoebe.

Sin perder tiempo, Victor dejó a Bruno con su familia mientras que Leo y Piper conseguían ingredientes para la poción. Al mismo tiempo, Paige y Phoebe entraron a hurtadillas a la habitación de la líder de las brujas malvadas y robaron una botella de fórmula 68, yéndose sin ser notadas. Con todos los ingredientes reunidos, las hermanas y Leo prepararon la poción y la envasaron en un recipiente con tapa.

Más tarde, en el comedor del hotel, las brujas malvadas (disfrazadas) están teniendo un banquete mientras en la cocina todos estaban ocupados. Un mesero estaba circulando cuando Phoebe lo abordó.

Hola – dijo Phoebe – Quisiera saber cual es el menú para la organización de beneficencia.

El plato para ese grupo es sopa de champiñones – respondió el mesero.

De acuerdo, gracias – dijo Phoebe antes de irse de la escena.

El ajetreo en la coina cesó cuando Piper congeló la escena, permitiendo a Leo entrar con la poción y arrojar su contenido a una olla de sopa de champiñones.

Las brujas malvadas se convertirán en ratones y a los inocentes no les pasará nada cuando consuman esa sopa – dijo Leo mientras regresaba con Piper.

La sopa de champiñones fue servida y las brujas malvadas, al consumirla, se convirtieron en ratones instantáneamente. La líder de las brujas malvadas no fue la excepción. Mientras dicha líder se transformaba en un ratón horroroso, las hermanas se le acercaron.

Esto es para que no molestes a los niños – dijo Paige.

Pagarán por esto – dijo la líder de las brujas malvadas, ya transformada.

Cierra la boca – dijo Piper.

Acto seguido, Piper hizo explotar a la líder de las brujas malvadas.

De vuelta en la habitación, Helga y Erik estaban contentos.

Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros – dijo Helga.

Fue un placer – respondió Phoebe.

Oye, papá – le dijo Piper a Victor - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Tengo asuntos pendientes – respondió Victor – Gracias de todos modos.

Bien, debemos irnos – dijo Paige.

Cuídense mucho – dijeron Victor y Helga.

Entonces, Piper, Phoebe, Paige y Leo se fueron orbitando.

Gracias, Victor – dijo Helga.

Lo que sea por una buena persona – dijo Victor.

**Perdonen lo poco creativo, pero así fue como se me ocurrió. Espero reviews.**


	3. Melissa

**La siguiente historia está inspirada en la película estadounidense "Matilda".**

Ambientación: mediados de 2006 (meses después de "Por siempre Hechiceras (Forever Charmed)")

En la casa Halliwell, Wyatt y Chris estaban levitando algunos juguetes para deleite de Leo y Piper. De pronto, un portazo rompió la tranquilidad del lugar.

Ratas asquerosas, alimañas de 2 patas – dijo Paige, enojada.

¿Qué sucede, solecito? – preguntó Leo – Esas palabrotas no son apropiadas.

Discúlpenme, es que Henry y yo vimos algo que nos indignó – respondió Paige, ya calmada.

¿Qué vieron? – preguntó Piper.

Paige comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

_**Lo que le pasó a Paige y Henry**_

_Paige y Henry estaban en un parque cuando vieron a una niña de unos 7 años, con una cara de tristeza, maltratada y obligada a cargar cosas._

_¡Apúrate, Melissa! – le decían a la niña sus padres, quienes parecían no preocuparse por ella._

_Disculpe – le decía Henry a John, el padre de Melissa - ¿Le parece esto correcto?_

_¿De qué rayos hablan? – respondió John._

_Está maltratando a una niñita – dijo Paige._

_No me importa lo que digan, yo hago lo que quiera con mi familia – dijo John – Además, esa niña es un estorbo._

_Acto seguido, John y su familia se fueron. Paige, indignada, quería orbitar a Melissa, pero Henry la contuvo._

_Aquí no, Paige – dijo Henry – Hay gente mirando._

_Paige y Henry vieron una bicicleta tirada y la recogieron, yéndose en ella siguiendo a aquella familia maltratadora. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ellos, los esposos Mitchell se dirigieron a la puerta._

_¡Abra la puerta! – gritó Henry._

_Váyanse al demonio – dijo Lisa, la esposa de John – No tienen autoridad para detenernos._

_Paige y Henry se fueron enojados._

Si fueran demonios, los borraría de la faz de la Tierra – dijo Paige a Leo y Piper, terminando su relato.

En ese instante, llegó Phoebe.

Hola, cariño – dijo Piper, saludándola - ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

No del todo – respondió Phoebe – Tuve un momento extraño.

Somos todo oídos – dijo Paige – Cuéntanos cómo pasó.

Phoebe comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

_**Lo que le pasó a Phoebe**_

_Phoebe estaba en su sitio de trabajo en el periódico The Bay Mirror respondiendo cartas para "Pregúntale a Phoebe". Cuando Phoebe estaba tomando un sobre de su buzón, tuvo la siguiente premonición:_

_Una niña estaba siendo maltratada por un hombre que le pegaba con un cinturón._

_Asustada, Phoebe abrió el sobre y encontró la siguiente carta:_

_Querida Phoebe:_

_Tengo 7 años y mi familia no me quiere, me trata como un estorbo._

_Necesito su consejo para hacer que me respeten y me acepten._

_Atentamente, Melissa._

Le dí una respuesta, pero no creo que sea suficiente – dijo Phoebe.

De acuerdo, tenemos una inocente en peligro – dijo Piper.

Aguarden, algo pasa – dijo Paige.

En una escuela con aspecto descuidado, Billie estaba malherida y aullando de dolor, con una vara de hierro clavada en una pierna. Las hermanas Halliwell llegaron allá orbitando.

¡Vara de hierro! – dijo Paige, orbitando la barra fuera de la pierna de Billie.

¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Piper.

Una mala experiencia de combate – dijo Billie.

Cuéntanos todo – dijo Phoebe.

Billie comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, mientras Paige la curaba.

_**Lo que le pasó a Billie**_

_Billie caminaba por ahí cuando oyó gritos de terror procedentes de aquella escuela. Al llegar, Billie se horrorizó al ver que los niños de allí estaban siendo atormentados por la directora, la señorita Ponchatodo. Billie le lanzó telekinéticamente una piedra y Ponchatodo se enojó. Estalló la batalla y Billie recibió muchos golpes y una vara de hierro en una pierna._

Esos niños necesitan ayuda – dijo Billie.

De acuerdo, separémonos – sugirió Piper – Billie y Phoebe se encargarán del caso de los niños mientras que Paige y yo nos encargaremos de los maltratadores.

Paige y Piper se dirigieron a casa de Melissa y al llegar a su garaje, encontraron gran cantidad de drogas.

Huele a prisión – dijo Piper.

De pronto, oyeron gritos de dolor procedentes de adentro de la casa. Paige y Piper vieron por la ventana y descubrieron que Melissa estaba siendo maltratada por su padre.

¡Abran la puerta! – gritó Paige.

¿O qué? – dijo Eddy, el hermano mayor de Melissa - ¿Soplarán y soplarán hasta la puerta derribar?

Piper voló la cerradura y al instante ella y Paige entraron, asustando a la familia. Ellos, intentando defenderse, invocaron a un tal Torkku, quien era un demonio de alto nivel.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Torkku.

Oh, poderoso Torkku – dijo John – Estas mujeres impiden que yo castigue a la niña estorbosa.

Hola, Hechiceras – dijo Torkku mientras usaba telekinesis para arrojar a Piper y Paige contra una pared.

Yo de ustedes me cuidaría de ellas – dijo Torkku a John – Son las brujas más poderosas sobre la Tierra.

Con licencia para matar demonios – dijo Piper antes de hacer explotar a Torkku.

Eso que hacen no es correcto – dijo Paige a los familiares de Melissa.

Debería darles vergüenza – añadió Piper.

Paige y Piper se llevaron a Melissa, ante la mirada atónita de sus familiares.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela descuidada, Billie y Phoebe fueron allá y oyeron gritos de terror procedentes del interior. Ellas vieron por la ventana y descubrieron que una mujer joven estaba siendo maltratada por un hombre de mediana edad.

Eres una maldita – gritaba el hombre mientras azotaba a la chica.

Billie usó su telekinesis para arrojar al hombre contra una pared mientras Phoebe iba con la chica agredida. Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de arrojarle una bola de energía, Billie le lanzó una poción destructora, que lo aniquiló.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Phoebe a la chica.

Sí, gracias – respondió la chica – Ese hombre que me agredía era mi novio.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Billie.

Me llamo Amanda, pero aquí me conocen como señorita Miel – respondió la chica – Soy una maestra que trabaja en esta escuela.

Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro – dijo Phoebe.

Paige y Piper habían llegado a la casa Halliwell en la camioneta, trayendo a Melissa. Al entrar, Leo y Henry las estaban esperando. Luego, ellos las guiaron a la cocina, donde estaban Billie, Phoebe y la señorita Miel.

¡Señorita Miel! – dijo Melissa, entusiasmada.

Hola, Melissa – saludó la señorita Miel, abrazando a Melissa.

¡Wow! – exclamó Piper - ¿La conoces?

Ella es mi maestra en la escuela – respondió Melissa – Es la única que me comprende.

¿Crees en los milagros? – preguntó Henry a Melissa.

En cierta forma – dijo Melissa - ¿Por qué?

Te aseguro que quienes te están tratando mal tendrán su merecido – dijo Leo.

¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó la señorita Miel.

Para empezar, un susto a la señorita Ponchatodo – dijo Phoebe.

Buena idea – dijo Melissa – Creo saber cómo.

Esa noche, Melissa, Billie y las hermanas llegaron a casa de la señorita Ponchatodo, dispuestas a brindarle una lección por todos los abusos cometidos. Las hermanas vieron a través de la ventana y encontraron a Ponchatodo recostada en un sillón, junto a un perro Rottweiler. Piper congeló la escena y las demás comenzaron a actuar, de modo que cuando se acabara el efecto de la parálisis, la señorita Ponchatodo se llevaría un buen susto. Piper descongeló la escena y ocurrió todo como había sido previsto.

Y ahora, mi toque personal – dijo Melissa.

Melissa usó su telekinesis para arrojar a Ponchatodo y su perro por la ventana rumbo al patio trasero. El cuarteto de brujas no había salido de su asombro al ver esto cuando Paige recibió una llamada en su celular. Era Henry, diciéndole que la familia de Melissa había sido arrestada por posesión y tráfico de drogas.

Al día siguiente, Leo y Henry entraban en la casa Halliwell procedentes de la corte. Ellos le mostraron a las Hechiceras una orden de la corte, que especificaba que las hermanas Halliwell eran las guardianas legales de Melissa.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Phoebe al ver el documento legal.

Para el juez Murphy no lo es – dijo Leo – Según él, los familiares de Melissa no son competentes para cuidarla.

Después de que el juez vio a Melissa en acción, él pensó que nosotros seríamos los indicados para cuidarla, dadas sus habilidades especiales – añadió Henry.

En medio de la consternación, sonó el timbre y Leo fue a abrir.

Hola, chicas – dijo Leo a Melissa y la señorita Miel - Pasen.

Hola – respondió la señorita Miel – Creo que estamos en el lugar correcto.

Mientras los adultos conversaban sobre el documento expedido por la corte, Melissa fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Piper lo notó pronto.

Damas y caballeros – dijo Piper – Melissa podría lastimarse.

Todos fueron arriba y encontraron a Melissa en el ático, jugando telekinéticamente con la mayoría de cosas de ese lugar.

Alguien debería educarla en el buen uso de la magia – dijo Phoebe.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está Billie? – preguntó Leo.

Me dijo que se iría a aquella escuela – respondió Paige.

En la escuela descuidada, Billie estaba alentando a los alumnos a no dejarse intimidar por la señorita Ponchatodo cuando esta última llegó al salón de clase.

Otra vez tú, mocosa – dijo Ponchatodo – Creí haberte dado una lección.

Cierra la boca, abusiva – le respondió Billie antes de usar su telekinesis para arrojarla contra una pared.

Tienen el poder, niños – le dijo Billie a los niños – Demuéstrenle de qué están hechos.

Y los niños hicieron toda clase de travesuras con la señorita Ponchatodo, hasta hacerla huir. Cuando Ponchatodo estaba huyendo, llegaron Leo y Paige y le brindaron a Billie una sonrisa.

Más tarde ese día, la señorita Miel estaba en su casa mirando un documento legal en el que las hermanas Halliwell la nombraban guardiana legal de Melissa. Las hermanas y Melissa también estaban allí.

¿Una suerte extraña, no? – dijo la señorita Miel – Primero me nombran directora de la escuela y ahora soy guardiana legal de una niña a la que aprecio mucho.

Prueba de que los milagros existen – dijo Piper.

Gracias por todo – dijo la señorita Miel.

No es nada – dijo Paige – Salvar inocentes es nuestra especialidad.

No olviden visitarnos – dijo Melissa.

De acuerdo – dijo Phoebe.

Las Hechiceras se despidieron de ellas y salieron de la casa.

Serán una linda familia – dijo Phoebe.

Espero que Melissa sepa usar bien la magia – dijo Piper.

Adoro los finales felices – dijo Paige.

Y las hermanas Halliwell se fueron de allí orbitando.

**Perdonen la extensión, pero quería contar la historia en un solo capítulo.**


	4. Dimensión Hechicera

**Esta historia está inspirada parcialmente en: la serie animada estadounidense Ed, Edd y Eddy; el cuento infantil alemán "la bella durmiente" , la película estadounidense "El hechizo del sueño eterno" y un episodio de la serie mexicana El Chavo.**

Ambientación: octava temporada (entre los episodios "De nuevo Hechiceras (Rewitched)" y "Vaya con Leo (Vaya con Leos)".

En la casa Halliwell, Piper estaba con cara de felicidad. Phoebe, Paige y Billie se le acercaron con curiosidad.

Te noto feliz, Piper – dijo Phoebe.

Gracias, Phoebe – dijo Piper – Leo me dedicó una bella carta de amor.

Wow, el romanticismo está vivo – dijo Billie - ¿Dónde está la carta?

Encima de la mesa – respondió Piper.

Paige se acercó a la mesa, tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

2 kilos de retazo con hueso, 2 piernas de pollo y un kilo de lengua – leyó Paige.

Que la apariencia no te confunda, Paige – dijo Piper – Sé que Leo no diría eso de mí, así que asumí que Leo me considera bonita.

Vaya apariencia – dijo Billie, sorprendida.

Déjame ver eso – dijo Phoebe a Paige, con respecto a la carta.

Seguro – dijo Paige, entregándosela.

Cuando Phoebe recibió la carta, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_En un parque, 3 estudiantes recogieron una carta del suelo. La carta, escrita en un papel rosado estaba junto a otra carta._

¿Qué viste? – le preguntó Piper a Phoebe.

La verdadera carta – dijo Phoebe.

En un parque, 3 muchachos (Ted, Tom y Timmy, conocidos como los T) estaban conversando con un chico llamado Johnny y con Tablón, su perro parlante.

El carnicero nos dijo que si volvían a enviar un mandado así, les partiría el trasero – dijo Johnny mientras los T revisaban la carta de papel rosado.

Oye, Johnny, esto no lo hicimos nosotros – dijo Timmy – Si te fijas, es una carta de amor.

¿Quién la hizo, entonces? – preguntó Tablón.

Habrá que revisar – dijo Tom – Gracias por el favor, Johnny.

Dile a nuestros padres que tardaremos un poco – agregó Ted.

Mientras Johnny y Tablón se iban, los T se dispusieron a leer la carta.

Amada mía – leyó Tom – Eres como un ángel que cayó del cielo, pues tu belleza es incomparable y tu personalidad es encantadora.

Que lindo – dijo Ted.

Mientras los T estaban leyendo, Paige y Leo llegaron orbitando al lugar, fuera de la vista de los T.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, te digo que te quiero mucho – leyó Tom, terminando de leer la carta.

¿Se fijaron en las iniciales al final de la carta? – dijo Timmy.

Dice LW – dijo Tom.

¿Qué significan? – preguntó Ted.

Leo Wyatt – respondió Leo, llamando la atención de los T.

¡Director Leo! – dijeron los T, sorprendidos (revelando que son estudiantes de la escuela de magia).

¡Carta! – dijo Paige, orbitando la carta hacia ella.

Aquí tienes, Leo – le dijo Paige a Leo mientras le entregaba la carta – Dile lo que sientes.

Paige orbitó a Leo hacia la casa Halliwell y luego se dispuso a confrontar a los muchachos.

De acuerdo, muchachos – dijo Paige – Explíquenme cómo obtuvieron esa carta.

La encontramos en el suelo – dijo Ted – La confundimos con un mandado.

Permítenos mostrarte cómo vivimos – dijo Tom.

Es un vecindario loco – dijo Timmy.

Estoy dispuesta – dijo Paige.

Y Paige se fue con los muchachos.

Lo que los muchachos le mostraron a Paige era un vecindario suburbano con personajes peculiares pero con algo en común: la magia está presente en su vida cotidiana. Entre ellos están Rashid (inmigrante árabe), Natalie, Keith, Josh, Samantha (hermana menor de Ted), Johnny, Tablón y las hermanas Thompson (Lauren, Emily y Olivia, novias de los T). Todos ellos ya eran conocidos para Paige, pues estudian en la escuela de magia. El tour terminó cuando los T le mostraron a Paige una mansión cubierta de enredaderas, ubicada en un extremo del vecindario.

Linda mansión – dijo Paige.

Aquí vive la familia Hansen – dijo Tom – Fred, su esposa Daphne y sus hijos Ashlee, Catherine y Howard. Son muy extraños.

¿Cuál es su historia? – preguntó Paige.

Llegaron aquí hace unos 6 meses – respondió Timmy – Al principio eran muy amables con todos, pero desde hace 3 meses no salen de casa.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Paige.

Creemos que fue un hechizo – dijo Ted – Muchos de nosotros intentamos revertirlo, pero hemos terminado lastimados con esas enredaderas.

Mis hermanas y yo los sacaremos de ésa – dijo Paige, decidida.

Poco después, Piper, Phoebe y Paige llegaron orbitando a la entrada de la mansión, dispuestas a remediar lo que tenía a los Hansen confinados.

De acuerdo, Piper – dijo Paige a Piper - ¿Cuál es el plan?

Piper no alcanzó a responder ya que unos tallos de enredadera se dirigieron hacia ellas. Piper, asustada, los congeló.

Primero hay que alejarse de las enredaderas – dijo Piper – Paige, orbítanos hacia el interior.

Y las Hechiceras entraron a la casa orbitando. A medida que recorrían la casa, las hermanas notaron que todo estaba congelado. Piper intentó varias veces descongelar lo que estaba en la casa, sin éxito. Cuando las Halliwell llegaron a la habitación de Ashlee (la hija mayor, de unos 20 años) notaron que el escenario era similar al del cuento "La bella durmiente".

Me pregunto quién será su príncipe – dijo Phoebe.

Mientras avanzaba por la habitación, Phoebe resbaló y cayó sobre Ashlee, besándola accidentalmente ante la mirada perpleja de Paige y Piper. En ese instante, Ashlee despertó y todo en la casa se descongeló.

Phoebe, princesa de este cuento – dijo Paige.

Cole se sorprendería si supiera que su chica salió del clóset – añadió Piper.

Cuando las hermanas regresaban a casa esa noche, Phoebe era objeto de burlas por parte de Piper y Paige.

¡Phoebe tiene novia! ¡Phoebe tiene novia! – dijo Paige en tono de canto burlón.

Phoebe y Ashlee sentadas en un árbol besándose – dijo Piper.

Ya basta – dijo Phoebe.

¿Cómo está nuestra lesbiana favorita? – preguntó Billie.

¿Cómo lo supieron? – preguntó Phoebe.

Los Ancianos vinieron y nos lo dijeron – dijo Leo – Hasta para los seres mágicos el mundo se hace pequeño.

¡Chismosos! – dijo Phoebe mirando hacia arriba, con la intención de ser oída por los Ancianos.

No soy lesbiana, por amor de Dios – dijo Phoebe – A mí me gustan los chicos.

Díselo a Ashlee – dijo Paige.

Al día siguiente, Phoebe estaba en su oficina del Bay Mirror, con el ánimo por el suelo. Elise se le acercó para saber qué le pasaba.

¿Estás bien, Phoebe? – preguntó Elise.

Oh, Elise – respondió Phoebe, desganada – Todos en mi familia creen que soy lesbiana, pero no lo soy.

"Busca una luz en lugar de estar maldiciendo eternamente la oscuridad" – dijo Elise – Es un proverbio chino que puede serte útil.

Tienes razón, Elise – dijo Phoebe, más animada – Creo tener la solución a este dilema.

Más tarde, Phoebe estaba con sus hermanas en casa de los Hansen, acompañando a la familia.

No lo tomes a mal, Ashlee – dijo Phoebe a Ashlee – Lo que pasa es que me gustan los chicos.

Te entiendo, Phoebe – dijo Ashlee – Igual no eres mi tipo.

Cuéntenos la historia – dijo Piper.

Catherine (17 años) les contó a las Halliwell que Ashlee era novia de una chica gótica llamada Elizabeth. Elizabeth vio a Ashlee con un chico y se enojó hasta el punto de conjurar un hechizo que hizo que toda la familia durmiera, de modo que solo despertara con el beso de una bruja poderosa.

Siguiendo indicaciones de los Hansen, las Hechiceras fueron a un bosque cercano y encontraron a Elizabeth haciendo rituales mágicos en un árbol. Elizabeth era una bruja malvada arrepentida. Piper hizo explotar el árbol, llamando la atención de Elizabeth.

Las Hechiceras – dijo Elizabeth, asustada – No me hagan daño.

Maltratar inocentes no es digno de una bruja – dijo Piper.

Lo sé – dijo Elizabeth – Fue un ataque de celos, es todo.

Cuidado con los celos – dijo Paige – Son malos consejeros.

¿Eres bruja buena o malvada? – preguntó Phoebe.

Hace unos meses era una bruja malvada, pero desde hace poco soy bruja buena – dijo Elizabeth – No tengo quién me oriente.

Vamos a resolver el problema – dijo Paige.

Paige y Elizabeth se fueron orbitando mientras que Piper y Phoebe se quedaron en el bosque.

Perdona las burlas, Phoebe – dijo Piper.

Está bien, no hay problema – dijo Phoebe – Solo espero que mi nombre quede limpio.

**Disfruten esta historia. Espero reviews.**


	5. Dulce Odisea

**Dicen que todos llevamos un niño por dentro, y las hermanas Halliwell no son la excepción.**

Ambientación: tercera temporada, entre los episodios "Estrategia de huída (Exit strategy)" y "El infierno se revela (All hells break loose)".

En un parque, Phoebe estaba haciendo distintas poses mientras Prue la fotografiaba. Ambas estaban felices y divirtiéndose con ello. De repente, vieron a la distancia lo que parecía un bloque de hielo. Motivadas por la curiosidad, Phoebe y Prue fueron a averiguar qué era eso exactamente. Al llegar, encontraron un bloque de hielo relleno de dulces y caramelos.

Wow, mira esos dulces – dijo Phoebe, entusiasmada.

No veo la hora de comérnoslos – dijo Prue, compartiendo el entusiasmo de su hermana.

Deberíamos llevarlo a casa para que Piper lo abra con su nuevo poder – dijo Phoebe, refiriéndose al poder para hacer explotar cosas recientemente desarrollado por Piper.

Buena idea – dijo Prue – Aquí vamos.

Prue utilizó su telekinesis para mover el bloque de hielo, pero el bloque solo se movió unos pocos centímetros.

Demasiado pesado para la telekinesis – dijo Prue.

Tendremos que cargarlo – dijo Phoebe.

Phoebe y Prue tuvieron que cargar el bloque todo el trayecto a casa, puesto que no llevaban automóvil. Al llegar a casa, Prue utilizó su telekinesis para abrir la puerta mientras que ella y Phoebe cargaban el pesado bloque de hielo al interior de la casa. Cuando se acercaron a la habitación de Piper, Leo apareció orbitando.

Hola, chicas – dijo Leo.

Hola, Leo – dijeron Phoebe y Prue, respondiendo el saludo.

¿Qué están haciendo con eso? – preguntó Leo.

Queremos que Piper lo abra – dijo Phoebe – Para disfrutar lo que hay dentro.

Tengan cuidado – advirtió Leo – Recuerden que su nuevo poder no es muy estable.

Lo sabemos, Leo – dijo Prue – Contamos con eso.

Phoebe y Prue entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Piper practicando yoga. Cuidadosamente pusieron el bloque de hielo frente a ella y luego se pusieron detrás de ella con la intención de asustarla. Leo, mientras tanto, estaba en la puerta.

¡Boo! – dijeron Prue y Phoebe, asustando a Piper.

Piper, fruto del susto, hizo explotar el bloque de hielo, liberando los dulces y caramelos en su interior.

Gracias, Piper – dijo Prue mientras ella y Phoebe recogían los dulces.

Eres un encanto – añadió Phoebe.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? – preguntó Piper mientras sus hermanas se dirigían al ático.

Prue y Phoebe fueron al ático a disfrutar de los dulces, seguidos por Piper y Leo.

¿De dónde los sacaron? – preguntó Leo.

De un bloque de hielo que estaba en el parque – dijo Phoebe mientras que ella y Prue desparramaban los dulces en el suelo.

No pudimos evitarlo – añadió Prue.

Cuando Phoebe y Prue comenzaban a comer, descubrieron que los dulces eran pequeñas piezas de cemento disfrazadas de dulces.

Sabe a cemento – dijo Phoebe, triste – Nos engañaron.

Esto apesta – añadió Prue, también triste – Yo quería dulces.

Se tomaron la molestia de cargarlo hasta aquí – dijo Leo a Piper, mientras Phoebe y Prue hacían pataletas y berrinches.

Empiezo a sentirme mal por ellas – dijo Piper – Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

¿Y si las compensamos? – sugirió Leo.

Horas más tarde, en el P3, Piper y Leo estaban terminando de fabricar unas piñatas cuando Cole se les apareció fluctuando.

Hola todos – dijo Cole.

Hola, Cole – dijo Leo.

Bienvenido a la función – dijo Piper.

¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Cole.

Unas piñatas para Phoebe y Prue – dijo Piper.

Encontraron unos dulces esta mañana y no les fue bien – dijo Leo – Ya están listas.

Cuelga una, yo llamaré a mis hermanas – dijo Piper.

Puedo ir por ellas – dijo Cole.

De acuerdo – dijo Piper.

Cole se fue fluctuando mientras que Leo estaba flotando sobre el techo del club colocando una piñata. Cuando Leo estaba bajando, Cole apareció fluctuando trayendo a Phoebe y Prue.

Sorpresa, chicas – dijo Piper.

¡Una piñata! ¡Qué emoción! – dijo Phoebe, entusiasmada – No veo la hora para romperla.

Prue vio una barra de madera y se dispuso a tomarla mediante telekinesis pero Leo la detuvo.

Sin magia, Prue – dijo Leo.

Entonces Prue y Phoebe lograron romper las piñatas según el "código" tradicional (con los ojos vendados). Una vez rotas las piñatas, Prue y Phoebe comieron varios dulces y compartieron con Piper, Leo y Cole. Mientras comían, Prue y Phoebe compartieron su historia con Cole. Éste les advirtió que los falsos dulces eran propiedad de un artista demoníaco llamado Grosski.

De repente, Grosski apareció fluctuando.

Disculpen, Hechiceras – dijo Grosski – Vengo por información de mi escultura de hielo.

¿La que está rellena de dulces? – dijo Prue – Son dulces falsos que saben a cemento.

La robaron – dijo Grosski – Pagarán por ello.

Grosski no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Prue usó su telekinesis para arrojarlo contra una pared. Luego Phoebe usó su levitación para derribarlo con una patada y finalmente Piper lo hizo explotar, destruyéndolo.

El broche de oro para una dulce odisea – dijo Leo.


	6. Amor embrujado

**Esta historia está inspirada en la película "Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde" (Estados Unidos, 1995) y en un comercial estadounidense de los 90's.**

Ambientación: segunda temporada

Aquella mañana en la casa Halliwell, Prue y Phoebe entraron al baño arreglándose para salir, cuando de pronto oyeron unas risas procedentes de la ducha, separada del resto del baño por una cortina.

¿Quién está riendo? – preguntó Phoebe.

Vamos a ver – dijo Prue.

Prue usó su telekinesis para abrir la cortina y detrás de la cortina estaban Leo y Piper en una posición "caliente".

Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo Phoebe.

Leo y Piper sentados en un árbol besándose – dijo Prue.

Tus hermanas tienen sentido del humor – dijo Leo a Piper.

Sí, claro – dijo Piper mientras salía de la ducha.

Piper sacó a empujones a sus hermanas del baño.

¿Podemos ver un poco más? – preguntó Prue.

No – dijo Piper antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Necesitamos hombres – dijo Phoebe con algo de tristeza.

Pues vamos a buscar por ahí – dijo Prue.

Más tarde, en un centro comercial, Prue abordó un ascensor y al entrar vio a un hombre de anteojos. Prue miró al hombre, mientras sentía una extraña atracción por él. Cuando Phoebe iba a abordar ese mismo ascensor, vio a Prue besando a ese hombre.

Parece que alguien encontró su juguete – dijo Phoebe.

Mientras tanto, en el P3, Piper estaba entrevistando a un muchacho llamado Jerry.

¿Por qué quieres trabajar en el P3? – preguntó Piper.

Me gusta atender a las personas – dijo Jerry – Si les das un servicio amable, ellos te lo agradecerán y volverán.

Mientras Jerry hablaba, Piper notó que las uñas de las manos de Jerry estaban creciendo.

¿Qué les pasa a tus uñas? – preguntó Piper.

Jerry se miró las uñas y quedó en shock.

No puede ser – dijo Jerry mientras los pelos de sus brazos desaparecían – No aquí, no ahora.

Jerry estaba experimentando una metamorfosis, la cual continuaba con una extraña sensación en sus "partes nobles", un adelgazamiento corporal y alargamiento del cabello. En ese instante Piper congeló a Jerry, dispuesta a brindarle una solución a su problema.

Leo – dijo Piper, llamando a Leo.

Leo apareció orbitando.

¿Qué sucede, Piper? – preguntó Leo.

Necesito la ayuda de mis hermanas – dijo Piper – Tiene que ver con magia.

De acuerdo – dijo Leo antes de irse orbitando.

No te preocupes, Jerry – dijo Piper, con Jerry aún congelado – Mis hermanas y yo te vamos a sacar de ésta.

En la planta baja del centro comercial, Prue y Phoebe estaban conversando.

En verdad te digo, Phoebe, me sentí atraída por ese hombre – dijo Prue refiriéndose al hombre de anteojos.

¿En serio? – preguntó Phoebe.

Hasta me imaginé casada con él y teniendo hijos – dijo Prue.

Impresionante – dijo Phoebe.

¿Sabes, Phoebe? – dijo Prue – No veo la hora de hechizarlo para que caiga rendido a mis pies.

Cuidado, Prue – dijo Phoebe – Ganancia personal.

Lo sé – dijo Prue.

En ese instante, Leo apareció delante de Prue y Phoebe.

Hola, chicas – dijo Leo.

¡Leo! – dijo Phoebe – Que agradable sorpresa.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Prue.

Piper necesita su ayuda – dijo Leo.

En el P3, Leo, Prue y Phoebe aparecieron orbitando.

¿Qué sucede, linda? – preguntó Phoebe.

Veanlo ustedes mismas – dijo Piper antes de descongelar a Jerry.

Cuando Jerry se descongeló, su metamorfosis continuó con el crecimiento de senos y la modificación de la cara, con lo cual Jerry se transformó en una mujer.

Está pasándome de nuevo – dijo Jerry - ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Piper presentó a Jerry con Prue, Phoebe y Leo. Luego le dijo a Jerry que lo ayudarían.

¿Acaso son brujas? – preguntó Jerry.

Sí, lo somos – dijo Prue.

Te sacaremos de ésta, lo prometo – dijo Phoebe.

Iré con los Ancianos a ver si hay una solución – dijo Leo antes de irse orbitando.

¿El también es brujo? – preguntó Jerry.

Digamos que es nuestro ángel guardián – dijo Piper.

En la casa Halliwell, Jerry le contó a las Halliwell que una ex-novia le lanzó un hechizo cuando lo encontró con otra chica. También contó que ese hechizo consistía en convertirse en mujer por algunas horas y que ha experimentado esa metamorfosis una y otra vez.

¿Quién te lanzó ese hechizo? – preguntó Piper.

Se llama Kimberly Hodges – dijo Jerry – La pueden reconocer por que tiene un tatuaje de un rayo en el brazo.

Jerry le dio a las hermanas una fotografía de Kimberly. Cuando Phoebe la tomó, tuvo la siguiente premonición:

_Kimberly estaba lastimando a un inocente utilizando magia._

Chicas, debemos irnos – dijo Phoebe.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Prue.

Un inocente en peligro – respondió Phoebe.

En un callejón, Kimberly tuvo un altercado con un hombre al que intentaba robar.

Toma esto – dijo el hombre mientras le daba a Kimberly una palmada en la cara.

A una mujer no se le pega, idiota – dijo Kimberly.

Kimberly usó telekinesis para arrojar al hombre contra una pared.

Nadie se burla de mí – dijo Kimberly.

Una bruja ladrona, que horror – dijo una voz detrás de Kimberly.

Kimberly volteó a mirar y vio a Prue, Piper y Phoebe. En ese instante, el hombre salió corriendo.

Pero si son buenas samaritanas – dijo Kimberly con un falso tono de lástima.

Un tatuaje de rayo, que aterrador – dijo Piper.

Prue usó telekinesis para arrojar a Kimberly contra una pared pero Kimberly reaccionó y lanzó rayos a las hermanas, aterrorizándolas.

Buen intento, brujas – dijo Kimberly – Se requiere algo muy poderoso para detenerme.

Kimberly arrojó mágicamente varios objetos a las Halliwell, de modo que sus poderes quedaran neutralizados.

Está loca de remate – dijo Piper.

No sé ustedes, chicas, pero creo que nuestros poderes no son suficientes – dijo Prue.

Debemos retirarnos e idear un plan – añadió Phoebe.

Buena idea – dijo Prue.

Las hermanas salieron corriendo mientras Kimberly imitaba el sonido de una gallina.

Las hermanas entraron apresuradamente a la casa Halliwell.

¿Cómo lidiar con una bruja así? – preguntó Phoebe.

No nos dio tiempo de usar nuestros poderes – dijo Prue.

Necesitamos ayuda profesional – dijo Piper.

¡Leo! – dijeron las 3 en coro.

Aquí estoy – dijo Leo - ¿Qué sucede?

Leo, necesitamos ayuda – dijo Piper.

Hay una bruja loca que nos atacó – dijo Phoebe.

Es quién hechizó a Jerry – añadió Prue.

Según los Ancianos, solo hay una forma de revertir el hechizo de Jerry – dijo Leo – Deben atar los poderes de Kimberly.

En un apartamento desordenado, Kimberly estaba recostada en un sofá.

Hola, Kimberly – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kimberly se levantó del sofá y vio a Prue.

¿Otra vez tú? – dijo Kimberly.

Sorpresa – dijo Prue.

Kimberly se dirigía a golpear a Prue, pero al acercarse, Prue desapareció astralmente.

Por aquí – dijo Prue.

Kimberly volteó a mirar y vio a las Halliwell arrojarle pociones.

¿Creen que con eso me detendrán? – dijo Kimberly – Les enseñaré a no entrometerse.

Kimberly intentó lanzar rayos, pero no salió nada de sus manos. En ese momento, Prue usó telekinesis para arrojar a Kimberly contra una pared, aturdiéndola.

Debemos llamar a Darryl – dijo Piper – Hay una criminal que encerrar.

Esa noche, en el P3, Jerry estaba trabajando mientras las hermanas y Leo estaban en la barra.

Gracias por liberarme de ese hechizo – dijo Jerry.

Fue un placer – dijo Phoebe.

Salvar inocentes es nuestra especialidad – dijo Piper.

Ahora disfruta tu nuevo empleo – añadió Leo.

Jerry se fue a atender algunas mesas. En ese instante, apareció un hombre de anteojos (el del ascensor). Las hermanas y Leo lo miraron.

Mira, Prue – le dijo Phoebe a Prue – Tu chico está aquí.

Prue se levantó de la barra y se acercó al hombre.

Oye, te reconozco – dijo el hombre de anteojos – Eres la chica que me besó esta mañana en el ascensor.

No pude evitar besar a un chico lindo como tú – dijo Prue.

Gracias por el cumplido – dijo el hombre de anteojos – Me llamo Jeff.

Mi nombre es Prue, mucho gusto – dijo Prue - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Por supuesto – dijo Jeff.

Prue y Jeff se fueron a bailar, ante la mirada de Phoebe, Piper y Leo.


	7. Andy el curioso

**Inspirado parcialmente en "El tren mágico de Lizzie y Miranda", un episodio de la serie televisiva estadounidense Lizzie McGuire.**

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, ESTADOS UNIDOS

PRIMER SEMESTRE DE 1999

En la casa Halliwell, Prue estaba sentada en la cocina viendo "el conejo Raimundo", un programa infantil. En esas Piper se le acercó.

No sabía que te gustaban los programas infantiles – dijo Piper.

Es el conejo Raimundo, ¿te acuerdas? – dijo Prue.

No lo había visto desde el preescolar – dijo Piper.

Siempre he tenido ganas de ir a su espectáculo en vivo – dijo Prue – Ya sabes, recuperando la infancia perdida.

De pronto, Phoebe entró cargando una caja pesada.

Phoebe, ¿A dónde vas con esa caja? – preguntó Piper.

Al sótano – respondió Phoebe – Allá estará segura.

¿Se puede saber por qué? – dijo Prue.

Tuve una premonición esta mañana – dijo Phoebe mientras ponía la caja en el suelo – Vi a Andy en el ático, hurgando en el Libro de las Sombras y diciendo: "brujas, debí saberlo".

No puedo dejar que Andy se entere de nuestro secreto – dijo Prue, preocupada – No antes de tiempo.

Es por eso que llevaré las herramientas de magia al sótano – dijo Phoebe mientras levantaba la caja – Es el último lugar donde Andy buscaría.

Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Prue.

En ese instante, se mencionó por televisión que el conejo Raimundo tendría una función en vivo ese día en la ciudad.

Es la oportunidad que he estado buscando – dijo Prue, emocionada.

Oye, tengo entendido que tienes el día libre – dijo Piper a Prue – Tal vez deberías ir a alguna parte.

Tienes razón, Piper – dijo Prue – Voy a la función del conejo Raimundo.

Suerte – dijo Piper mientras Prue se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Cuando Prue abrió la puerta, encontró a Andy, parado del otro lado.

Hola, Prue – dijo Andy.

Hola, Andy – dijo Prue, sorprendida – Que sorpresa.

Bueno, tengo el día libre – dijo Andy mientras entraba – Y decidí hacer algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Prue.

Sé que tienes un secreto, Prue – dijo Andy – Y no me iré hasta averiguarlo.

De pronto, Piper salió de la cocina y al ver a Andy se asustó y lo congeló.

Esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Piper.

¿Ahora qué hago? – dijo Prue.

Sácalo de aquí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo Piper.

Y mientras Prue pensaba su siguiente movida, Andy se descongeló. Entonces Prue agarró a Andy de la muñeca e intentaba "arrastrarlo" hacia la puerta.

Prue, ¿Qué haces? – dijo Andy.

Escucha, tú tienes el día libre, yo tengo el día libre, y se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea para pasar el día juntos – dijo Prue – Así que andando.

De acuerdo – dijo Andy mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta.

La función del conejo Raimundo se estaba llevando a cabo en un parque de la ciudad. Centenares de niños asistían felices a la función. Prue y Andy estaban entre los asistentes.

No creo que sea una buena idea, Prue – dijo Andy.

Tonterías – dijo Prue – Dicen que todos llevamos un niño por dentro.

La función se desarrolló sin inconvenientes y todos estaban felices. En uno de los actos, el conejo Raimundo realizó un sorteo de una canasta llena de golosinas y juguetes.

El boleto ganador es el número… - dijo el conejo Raimundo mientras sacaba un pedazo doblado de papel - ¡47!

Soy yo, soy yo – dijo Prue – Tengo el boleto 47.

Esto es interesante – dijo el conejo Raimundo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?

Me llamo Prue Halliwell – dijo Prue.

¿Tiene hijos, señorita Halliwell? – dijo el conejo Raimundo.

No, aún no – dijo Prue.

Una muestra de que todos tenemos un niño por dentro – dijo el conejo Raimundo - ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

Felicitaciones, Prue – dijo Andy mientras rugían los aplausos.

Más tarde, a la salida del parque…

Iré a tomarme una foto con el conejo Raimundo – dijo Prue - ¿Me acompañas?

Esperaré aquí – dijo Andy.

Y mientras Prue iba tras bambalinas, Andy se escabulló saliendo del parque.

Minutos más tarde, Andy llegó a la casa Halliwell y entró sin anunciarse. Piper y Phoebe pasaban por el comedor cuando Piper se asustó y congeló a Andy. Entonces Phoebe tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de Prue.

Prue, soy yo, Phoebe – dijo Phoebe, tratando de mantener la calma – Andy está en la casa, ven pronto.

Hola, chicas – dijo Andy tras descongelarse.

Hola, Andy – dijeron Phoebe y Paige.

No les importará que revise la casa – dijo Andy.

Adelante – dijo Piper, algo nerviosa.

Y Andy subió las escaleras.

Desearía tener una varita mágica – dijo Piper.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Phoebe.

Para deshacerme de Andy – dijo Piper.

Piper, eres un encanto – dijo Phoebe antes de salir corriendo al sótano.

Horas más tarde…

Andy, ¿estás ahí? – dijo Prue cuando llegó a la casa sosteniendo una gran canasta llena de golosinas y juguetes.

Hola, Prue – dijo Andy – Esperaba encontrar un secreto misterioso, pero no tuve suerte.

¿Qué encontraste? – dijo Prue.

Recuerdos de una infancia complicada – dijo Andy – Quizás en otra ocasión tenga suerte.

Andy le dio a Prue un beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos, Prue – dijo Andy mientras salía de la casa.

Vaya, que canasta – dijo Piper al ver la canasta de su hermana mayor.

Me la gané en la función del conejo Raimundo – dijo Prue – Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Pregúntale a Phoebe – dijo Piper.

Sígueme, hermana – dijo Phoebe.

Prue siguió a Phoebe hasta el sótano y una vez allí, abrió una caja grande. Allí encontró juguetes y un álbum de fotos.

Esto… no tiene sentido – dijo Prue.

Sin salabín, que la farsa llegue a su fin – dijo Phoebe mientras agitaba una varita de mago.

Al instante, las cosas de la caja se transformaron en las herramientas de magia de las Halliwell.

Impresionante – dijo Prue mientras recogía el Libro de las Sombras - ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Conjuré un hechizo para las cosas de la caja – dijo Phoebe – Así, si Andy quisiera curiosear, se llevaría una sorpresa.

Phoebe, eres un encanto – dijo Prue mientras abrazaba a Phoebe.

Gracias – dijo Phoebe – Nunca subestimes a una hermana menor.


End file.
